


The Spider

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bunker Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Sam never thought Dean and Cas would ever do anything about their obvious feelings for one another.Or that he’d find out about their relationship in this crazy way.





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Enjoy!

Sam never thought Dean and Cas would ever do anything about their obvious feelings for one another.

Or that he’d find out about their relationship in this crazy way.

It was around midnight, and Sam was tip-tapping away on his laptop in the war room. He didn’t realize how late it had gotten until his fellow insomniacs, Claire and Charlie, rushed into the room with panicked looks on their faces.

Sam was immediately on alert, standing up from his chair. “What is it?”

“There’s a huge spider over there,” Charlie whispered.

Claire nodded, clutching the redhead’s arm, looking equally frightened. “It’s, like, huge.”

Sam sighed. “I don’t do spiders. Sorry.”

“What?!” Charlie exclaimed. “Mr. Badass Hunter can kill monsters but not spiders?!”

“Claire is pretty badass,” Sam said, “and she’s as scared as you.”

Claire was momentarily distracted by the compliment, a little grin reached her face. “Aw. Thanks.”

“I don’t do spiders,” Sam repeated. “It’s perfectly valid.”

“Who does spiders, then?” Charlie hissed. “Because it’s probably crawling around all creepy right now, and it’s unnerving me!”

“Dean, of course,” Sam said. “I don’t think we should wake him, though.”

“We gotta!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“He’s an angry bear when disturbed,” Sam argued.

“I’ll take the blame, then,” Charlie said exasperatedly. “I’m waking him up.”

She stormed away, Claire following her readily.

Sam sighed deeply and followed them.

————

Charlie barged into Dean’s room, immediately shocked still at what she saw.

Castiel and Dean asleep, curled towards one another in Dean’s bed, wearing loose boxers and shirts. 

Claire bumped into Charlie’s back, peering over her shoulder and gasping at the sight. Charlie grinned madly while Claire covered her mouth, hiding a smile of her own.

Claire mouthed, “Oh. My. Fucking. God!”

Charlie stifled laughs, both of them doubling over for a moment.

Sam caught up to them in the hallway, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Charlie recovered quickly. She whispered, “look in there.”

Sam peeked through the doorway, a shit-eating grin consuming his expression. He was absolutely ecstatic. He murmured to the women, “fucking finally.”

“For real,” Charlie said quietly. “Should we still-”

“Yes,” Claire said, a troublesome smirk on her face. “Absolutely.”

“Really?” Sam asked exasperatedly. “You can’t wait-”

“No!” Charlie and Claire said in unison.

“That spider is the devil!” Charlie hissed.

Sam winced involuntarily.

“Sorry,” Charlie murmured.

Claire pushed open Dean’s bedroom door again, being the first to cross the threshold.

The image changed.

Charlie and Sam rushed over at Claire’s muffled shriek.

This was an illusion. A spell set up by Cas.

Dean and Castiel weren’t cozied up together in pajamas.

They were splayed beside one another, the rumpled sheets the only thing covering up their obvious nudity.

And Dean had never looked more peaceful. His messy hair and tan skin were luminescent in the limited lighting. His arms hugged the pillow, his front facing Cas’s. He didn’t seem at all bothered by his state of undress. There was even a tentative half-smile etched onto his face.

Castiel, meanwhile, looked far younger than usual. It was as if Dean had given him life, something to smile about. He truly looked like an angel from Heaven above, his birdlike hair and carefree disposition a reminder of the wings that he kept hidden.

How such a massively powerful creature could love a tiny human like Dean Winchester was astounding.

Sensing that the women were paralyzed, Sam strode forward and clasped Dean’s shoulder. He forced Dean’s back into the mattress, pulling him from Cas’s orbit.

As Dean tipped, his eyes shot open, his arms instinctively pulling a knife from underneath the pillow.

Dean didn’t realize it was Sam until the knife was an inch from Sam’s throat.

He lowered the knife abruptly, his pupils blown wide as he took an exhale of relief. The sheets fell to Dean’s stomach. His expression screwed up into one of exhaustion and anger and confusion.

Incensed, Dean hissed, “what the fuck are you all doing in here?”

Sam, Charlie, and Claire grinned sheepishly.

Dean narrowed his eyes.

Sam murmured, “there’s a big spider.”

Dean dropped his knife and smothered his head in the pillow, groaning like a disappointed parent.

After a moment, Dean lifted his head and asked exasperatedly, “did you all really wake me to kill a fucking spider?”

He received three synchronized nods in answer.

Dean held out a hand and huffed, “clothes, Sammy.”

Sam sniggered and walked over to Dean’s dresser. He ruffled through the drawers — hearing Charlie and Claire’s soft giggles and imagining the unimpressed look Dean surely had on his face — and procured boxers and a tee. He plopped them in Dean’s hand. Dean slid his boxers on from under the covers and pulled the shirt over his head quickly. He slid out of bed as carefully as possible, taking a half-glance at a sleeping Cas.

“I can’t believe you guys,” Dean muttered as he left the bedroom. “Can’t fucking kill a spider.”

Charlie lead Dean to where she saw the spider, Claire and Sam padding behind them.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing how huge the spider was. That shouldn’t even be humanly possible!

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Huh. That is a pretty huge spider.”

“Yup,” Charlie said. “Now kill it, please.”

“I’m not gonna kill a Godzilla spider,” Dean said. “I’ll just trap it and free it.”

“No,” Claire hissed. “It’ll come back and eat our faces!”

Dean exhaled through his nose. “How about I walk a ways into the woods and then set it free?”

“Throw it in a river!” Charlie suggested.

Dean huffed. “I’ll put it over a river so that it can’t come back here.”

The three hunters were silent, considering.

“Okay,” Sam said, “do that. We’ll be hiding.”

Like they were in a cartoon, the three held each other and flew out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

————

Dean trapped the spider in a container — secretly a little grossed out by it — and walked outside the bunker with it. He travelled in his skivvies towards a river nearby, trying not to let the cold night air bother him.

The things he did for his family.

He set the spider free across the small river in the opposite direction, travelling back to the bunker with an empty container.

————

Dean went down the bunker staircase to see Sam, Charlie, and Claire waiting in the war room whilst holding each other.

Dean snorted and declared, “it’s all over.”

The three hunters emitted a collective sigh of relief.

Dean went into the hallway, but heard Sam say, “Dean?”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“We’re all happy for you.”

Charlie nodded in agreement with Sam.

Dean blinked in surprise. “Claire?”

In hindsight, Dean should have asked Claire’s permission beforehand.

Claire smiled and nodded. “It’s okay. Really.”

Dean half-smiled and said, “let’s not mention this whole spider thing to Cas, alright?”

“That’s probably for the best,” Sam agreed.

Dean finally faced the hallway. “Good night.”

“Good night,” the three hunters said.

Dean strode back to his bedroom.

————

As Dean laid back down beside Cas, the mattress dipping, Cas opened his eyes warily.

Dammit.

Dean observed Cas’s tired expression with regret. He didn’t want to wake him up, especially not at one in the morning.

Castiel set his — gorgeous — eyes on Dean and rumbled, “what’s the matter?”

“Nothin’.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows pinched. “Dean.”

Dean flushed involuntarily, obscuring half of his face in the pillow. “They know. ‘Bout us. You fine with that?”

“Yeah,” Cas managed. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Dean allowed a smile to reach his face. “They’re happy for us.”

Castiel, who had no qualms or doubts in the first place, said, “that’s nice, Dean. Can I finish my nap now?”

Dean chuckled at Cas’s grumpiness. It was far too endearing. 

Dean struggled out of his temporary shirt, tossing it behind him. He slipped off his boxers underneath the sheets, giving his shirt a companion on the floor.

He caught Cas’s half-alert glance as Dean did this and smirked. Dean settled beside Cas, casting the sheets over his body. Dean hesitantly cupped Cas’s cheek, the warmth of tan skin seeping into his palm. The pads of his fingers skidded along day-old stubble, Dean refusing to break eye contact with Castiel.

Dean scooted closer and murmured, “go to sleep, babe. I’ll be the one to watch over you this time, okay?”

Castiel looked ready to protest, but he closed his mouth and nodded warily. He was touched by the gesture.

Dean boldly closed the gap between their lips, tasting sweetness on Castiel’s tongue. A burst of pleasure shocked and settled in his bones, ebbing and flowing in his veins as he pulled away.

Through half-lidded eyes, Dean whispered, “sleep tight, Cas.”

A side smile reached Castiel’s lips, and Dean instantly felt accomplished. Cas’s eyes fluttered closed. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean observed lazily as Castiel fell back into unconsciousness, realizing that a stupid spider made him finally feel accepted within his little bunker family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
